


《晴雨日记》番外-新婚之夜

by Narcissus_Su



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Su/pseuds/Narcissus_Su





	《晴雨日记》番外-新婚之夜

这一觉睡得很沉，婚宴是什么时候结束的，他是什么时候上车的，夏昀一点感觉也没有，直到下车才醒来。

睡了一觉感觉好很多，但酒还没完全醒透，走进家门的时候还昏昏沉沉的。夏昀懒得弯下腰，刚刚三两下把鞋踢开，就被摁在墙上，周聿文欺身而上，吻住他的唇。

玄关处只有一盏幽暗的壁灯，周聿文看见暖黄色的灯光洒落在夏昀的脸上，照亮那些细小可爱的绒毛，像是镀上了一层温柔。

他一只手捧着夏昀的脸，很凶悍地吮吸着。吻得很凶，很急切，让夏昀差点喘不过气来。

心脏在胸腔内如擂鼓般快速冲撞着。夏昀闭上了眼，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己可能会死于心跳过速。

他推了推周聿文，两人暂时分开了一些。

灯光变得暧昧，宛如热源一般，将空气炙烤到一个令人烦躁的温度。

夏昀靠在冰冷的墙上急促地喘着气，周聿文低下头啃噬他的颈项，开始上手剥去夏昀的西装外套，很暴躁似的甩在地上，仿佛那是什么阻碍。

吮吸带来一种奇异的感觉，如蚂蚁啃食一般细细密密的痛和痒随着周聿文的吻倏然落下，烙在他的脖子上，仿若下一秒即将洞穿，血液会从动脉喷涌而出。夏昀脑子空空地想，这是一个奇妙的比喻。

周聿文的大手扯开了夏昀别进西裤里的衬衫下摆，伸进去，在他光滑的脊背上恣意游离，带起细微的电流般的刺激。

他听见夏昀迷醉般动情的喘息，像一只娴熟的手，撩拨他的理智和情欲分界线。

夏昀一手抚上周聿文的后脑勺，指尖在有些粗硬的短发中穿行。他闻到他常用的洗发香波的气味，很轻地吻了吻他的头发。

周聿文重新吻住他。滚烫的舌滑进口腔，津液互渡，翻江倒海一般，和他的舌抵死缠绵着。

夏昀被吻得腿根发软。他很小声地叫了一声“等等”，周聿文膝盖抵进他的双腿间，将他撑起。夏昀感受到周聿文硬而滚烫的欲望紧贴着他的下身，很迫切地顶着，他的两手也急不可耐地几乎是撕扯着解开夏昀的衬衫纽扣。

“等等。”夏昀一手搭在周聿文肩上，轻轻地推了推。他心跳很快，但也害怕在玄关做爱。

周聿文恋恋不舍地离开他的唇，看着他的眼睛。

夏昀看清了，那双眼里是毫不掩饰的欲望，粗犷而赤裸，深邃而急切，洪水般翻腾卷涌而来，带着侵略征伐猎物般的热望。

两人注视着彼此，万物静谧无声，空气也忘记流动。夏昀羞赧地吻了一下周聿文的侧脸，主动双手搂住他的脖子，将下巴颏搭在他的肩上，贴在他耳边很小声地说：“我怕疼。”

周聿文的呼吸倏然粗重起来。他打横抱起夏昀，径直走进客厅，把夏昀扔在沙发上，哑声说：“你自己脱。我找找东西。”

他很迅速地翻出了茶几暗格里储放着的一小瓶润滑剂，然后也脱掉自己的衣服，把润滑剂倒在手上，在两人的下身抹开。

手指借着冰凉的液体闯进来了，夏昀轻叫了一下，下意识地抱怨了一句：“凉。”

周聿文俯下身，舔弄着他软软的耳垂，含在嘴里吮吸，手上的动作并不是很温柔，快速地进出着，像一个想要对作业敷衍了事的懒惰中学生。

夏昀深深地呼吸，周聿文的吻从耳垂游走到修长的脖颈再到前胸。他含住那朵鲜嫩的茱萸，用牙齿轻碾，舌尖舔舐，又如婴孩嘬吮。让夏昀忍不住呻吟出声。

“喜欢这里？”周聿文低笑了一下，又用力地舔吸。

快感纷至沓来，小小的乳珠变得坚挺，不断承受着男人的亵玩。

他的合法配偶。他的伴侣。他的爱人。

夏昀不禁抱住周聿文，他的发丝磨过他的手臂，小声地求饶：“不要了……”

和着喘息的气声，夏昀的求饶像一剂强力的催淫药，让周聿文理智全然崩塌，脱去先前绅士的伪装，露出野兽的獠牙。

借着从落地窗蔓延入室内的夜光，他审视着黑暗中的夏昀，眼睛湿润而明亮，嘴唇如同夏日鲜嫩多汁的水果，翕合间逸出娇喘，小小的唇珠，还有那枚小痣。他张着腿躺在沙发上，白皙修长的肌肤像晕着月光，圆润的脚趾尖紧绷着，手指进出的淫靡水声，予取予求的献祭姿态，一切都令周聿文疯狂。

“我进去了。”周聿文哑着声，一手扶着自己硬得滚烫的粗大性器，一手固定着他柔软的臀瓣，龟头在湿淋淋的洞口厮磨了一会儿，便咬着牙恶狠狠长驱直入。

“啊……”泪水从眼眶涌出，沿着脸颊滑落。夏昀五指在皮沙发上刮擦，发出瘆人的声响。

但疼痛更瘆人。撕裂一般，狠狠楔进他的深处。全身的感官在一瞬间倏然迟钝麻木，随之而来的是铺天盖地的疼痛，尖锐，刺骨，让他昏昏沉沉的酒意都释然消散。

“疼，好疼……你先出来……”夏昀深呼吸着，语气里满是呼痛的哭腔。

他不是没做过爱，但周聿文的粗暴让他溢出恐惧的泪水。

“忍一忍。”周聿文伸出手与他十指紧紧相扣，另一只手钳着夏昀的腰。他看着一颗泪珠划过脸颊滴落在沙发上，就停止住了没有继续动作，想等夏昀再多适应一会儿。

他被夏昀柔软的内里紧紧包裹，被他忍受痛苦的表情取悦，被他的泪水点燃。

“好疼。”夏昀很轻地颤抖着，疼痛和酸涩齐驱并驾，周聿文滚烫的粗茎让他忍不住讨饶，“轻一点儿好不好。”

“我尽量。”周聿文深深吸一口气，又往里挺动了一些。

疼痛和酸涩感从内里沿着夏昀的四肢百骸传导，夏昀叫出声来，意识到周聿文竟然还没有完全进来，有些绝望地喃喃道：“不行了，不可以。”

“可以的。”周聿文轻笑了一下，低头吻着夏昀的眼泪，哑着声哄骗，“还能再吃下去一点。能全部吃完。”

眼泪沁入味蕾，咸湿和滚烫的苦涩中，溶解着夏昀的恐慌和惧怕。

但周聿文品尝不出。借着落地窗透进来的微弱的光亮，他看见夏昀一双蓄满泪水的眼，在黑夜中出奇地明亮，像价值盈城的珍珠，或者是希腊神话里天神施予的宝藏。

夜光勾勒出夏昀五官的优美线条，隐秘而奢靡。周聿文片刻地出神，沉浸在身下人的颤抖所昭示的臣服与顺从中。他如愿撷取了这朵含羞却盛放的水仙。

周聿文发出舒服的沉重喘息，在夏昀身上开启了征伐的旅途。

他的嘤咛被撞碎，眼泪被撞碎，断断续续的求饶声也被撞碎，零星地悬浮在一室的黑暗中。疼痛主导着感官，意识也近乎被撕裂得琐细，他比第一次的时候还要无助和无措。

当滚烫的精液射进他体内的最深处时，意识逐渐凝聚，夏昀迷迷糊糊地清醒了过来。

润滑剂、精液和血液混合成不可名状的一股液体，在冲撞的动作间沿着大腿根缓缓流下。

身前是冰冷的落地玻璃窗，质地干净透亮，纤尘不染，背后紧贴着周聿文宽阔而炙热的胸膛，一点一点肌肉的线条都被清晰地描摹镌刻成为肌肤纹理。他两只健壮有力的大手箍着他的腰肢，粗硬的阳茎还在向前挺动，将火热播撒到更深处。

映入眼帘的是W市的夜景，平旷大江，众桥飞跨，盏盏路灯串联成金丝般的束带，对岸的城市楼群鳞次栉比，争奇斗艳，霓虹变幻闪烁，何其繁华。

夏昀眨了眨眼，有两行泪水静静蜿蜒而下，仿若吐着信子的蛇。

他被他一遍遍亲吻、爱抚与贯穿，却像是在接受审判，或者是刑罚。

“真美。”周聿文吻着他的肩膀，双唇缱绻地摩挲着，“我们回卧室。”

他随着他的吻而微微颤抖着，很轻地“嗯”了一句，连呼吸也放得很轻，好像稍微不注意，一切都会不堪其重而支离破碎。

周聿文将他抱起，走向卧室。夏昀疲倦地窝在他怀里，侧过头看着玻璃窗外的夜景。

江桥灯楼倒映在瞳孔里，逐渐变得遥远模糊。

而温热的泪不住地垂坠，落入那张宛如野兽低伏的巨大的皮草地毯中，迅速被湮没，无踪无迹。

长夜漫漫。


End file.
